chaos_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Moreau Sapiens
Moreau Sapiens (sometimes called animen, beast men, people of species, incorrectly furries and sometimes confused with toons) were a group of animal-human hybrids created by Dr. Alphonse Moreau first on Noble Island through surgery and vivisections which although painful, unethical, all around horrific did put his name in the history books. History Moreau and Creation Moreau conducted his experiments on an island in the Southern Pacific Ocean, with the aid of his assistant Montgomery. His animals followed a strict set of laws which became the cornerstone for their society, this forbade them from acting as animals and encouraged acting as Humans while preventing the creatures from consuming each other. In 1896, a man named Edward "Teddy" Prendick found himself shipwrecked on Moreau's island. From here accounts conflict. According to an account created by writer H.G.Wells upon meeting with Prendick, Prendick recalled Moreau and Montgomery perishing at the hands of the doctor's own creations. While this was confirmed untrue with only Montgomery perishing and the Doctor abandoning Prendick on the island with some of his creatures. Prendick's only companion on the island following his abandonment was a Dogman hybrid, who grew close to him as the abandoned hybrids reverted to his true nature. Prendick's only friend was murdered by a "Hyena-swine" hybrid which Prendick in rage would hunt down and kill before escaping the island. However, he would find himself monitored by Moreau's creations. The experience left him insane. Moreau meanwhile settled in the English countryside and created more hybrids, often of smaller animals, some based on Children's books or going onto inspire Children's books. During the Martian invasion of 1898, A bioweapon created by Moureau was successful in killing the "Martians". Sometime after the invasion, H.G.Wells met Edward Prendick While investigating what really killed the "Martians" as Wells had been present when the invasion was halted. Ed described his experiences with Moureau (He had developed a case of Stockholm syndrome, making Moureau much more heroic) and reviling that Moreau made the hybrid which saved Britain. this set the public wild and Moreau held a press conference to reveal himself and his creations. Doctor Dolittle and the public thoroughly supported Moreau until his death. After Moreau's passing (the cause of which is presumed to be old age but it is hard to tell as some of his hybrids had eaten his body), most of Moreau's creatures either spread around the world (such as the places covered below), or were stuffed and put into museums. Dr. Preobrazhensky's Experiments (This is Preorbrazhensky's grandson's account, allegedly from Soviet secret flies, Most Historians think it is a hoax) In Moscow, 1924. While foraging for trash one winter day, a stray dog was found by a cook and scalded with boiling water. Lying forlorn in a doorway, the dog awaited his end awash in self-pity. To his surprise, a successful surgeon, Filip Filippovich Preobrazhensky, arrived and offered the dog a piece of sausage. Overjoyed, the dog followed Filip back to his flat, where he was given the name of Sharik. The dog found it ironic, as he saw 'Sharik' fit for a pampered fat dog. At the house, Sharik got to know Dr. Preobrazhensky's household, which included Doctor Ivan Arnoldovich Bormenthal and two female servants: Zinaida Prokofievna Bunina and Darya Petrovna Ivanova. Despite the Professor's vocal anti-communism, his frequent medical treatment of the RCP(b) leadership made him untouchable. As a result, he refused to decrease his seven-room flat and treats the Bolsheviks on the housing committee, led by Schwonder, with unveiled contempt. Impressed by his new master, Sharik slipped easily into the role of "a gentleman's dog". After several days, one of the servants begins taking Sharik for walks through Moscow. Preening in his new collar, Sharik was unmoved by the taunts of a passing stray. After his health improved, the Professor, at last, revealed his real intentions for taking in Sharik. As Filip's laboratory is prepared, he locked Sharik in the bathroom. As a seething Sharik plotted to destroy Filip's stuffed owl, the door opened and he was dragged by the skin of his neck into the lab. There, he was sedated and operation begins. As Bormenthal assisted, Professor trepanned Sharik's skull and gives him a human pituitary gland. Sharik's torso was also opened and he is given human testicles. These organs were cut from Klim Grigorievich Chugunkin – killed in a brawl – thief-recidivist, an alcoholic and a bully. Only repeated injections of adrenaline prevent the dog from dying on the operating table. During the weeks after the operation, the household was stunned as Sharik began to transform into an incredibly unkempt and, at first, primitive human. After building an alliance with Schwonder, the former canine was granted papers under the absurd name "Poligraf Poligrafovich Sharikov". Preobrazhensky wanted to pick a name from his Orthodox Christian calendar and Sharik instead picked the publisher name. In the aftermath, the Professor and Bormenthal patiently attempted to teach Sharikov basic etiquette. Instead, Sharikov mocked manners as a relic of Tsarism. He insisted that it's better to behave "naturally". As a result, Sharikov cursed in front of women, refused to shave, dressed in unwashed clothing, and ate like a complete slob. Meanwhile, Sharikov progressively turned the Professor's life into a living hell. One day, he accidentally turned on the spigot while chasing a cat. With the bathroom door locked and Sharikov unable to unlock it, the entire apartment was flooded. Later, he was caught attempting to sexually assault one of the female servants. Enraged, Bormenthal repeatedly hit Sharikov and forced him to apologize. Infuriated, Sharikov left the apartment and remained gone for several days. Later, Bormenthal begged the Professor for permission to dose and kill Sharikov with arsenic, calling him a "man with the heart of a dog". The Professor was horrified and ordered Bormenthal not to "slander the dog". He explains that the human body parts, which came from a homeless drunkard with Bolshevik sympathies, were responsible for all of Sharikov's defects. Bormenthal then suggested that they redo the operation, using the body of a genius. Again the Professor refused, explaining that the operation was meant to improve the Human race. Breaking with his former beliefs, the Professor admitted that any peasant woman could give birth to a genius and that eugenics is, therefore, a waste of time. In conclusion, the Professor refuses to permit Sharikov's murder or to undo the operation, which could easily kill him as well. Soon after, Sharikov returned, explaining that he has been granted a job by the Soviet State. He now spends his work-day catching and strangling stray cats. The Party, he says, is turning them into cheap fur coats for the working class. Soon after, Sharikov brings home a female co-worker, whom he introduces to the Professor as his common law wife. Instead of giving them their own room as Sharikov demanded, the Professor took the woman aside and explained that Sharikov is the product of a lab experiment gone horribly wrong. The woman has been told that Sharikov was maimed fighting Admiral Alexander Kolchak's White Army in Siberia. Upon learning the truth, she left the apartment in tears. Seething with hatred, Sharikov vowed to have her fired. Again Bormenthal beat up Sharikov and made him promise not to do anything of the sort. The following day, a senior Party official, patient and good friend of Professor Preobrazhensky, Pyotr Alexandrovich, arrived and informed the Professor that Sharikov has denounced him to the secret police or CHEKA. He explained that nothing is going to happen to him due to the State's distrust of Sharikov, the Party official departed. When Sharikov returned, the Professor and Bormenthal ordered him to leave the flat permanently. Instead, Sharikov refused and drawled a revolver. Enraged, the Professor and Bormenthal pounced upon him. That night, an ominous silence reigned in the flat and the lights were left on for many hours after bedtime. Over the days that follow, the Professor and Bormenthal look far more relaxed than at any time before Sharikov's arrival. Eventually, the police arrive escorted by a beaming Schwonder. Bearing a search warrant, they demanded that the Professor and Bormenthal produce Sharikov on pain of immediate arrest. Unintimidated, the Professor ordered Bormenthal to summon Sharikov, who was changing back into a dog. The Professor explained the change as a natural phenomenon, although it's obvious to the reader that he and Bormenthal have simply reversed the operation. Followed by the now apoplectic Schwonder, the police depart. In the aftermath, the fully canine Sharik blissfully resumed his status as a gentleman's dog. Filip intended to carry out a similar experiment. He allegedly made Manor farm, but most historians doubt this claim. The only historians actually know about this incident is: the dog was a dick, Filip blamed the communists. Doctor Biologie's experiments ''' When Mister Biologie was young lad living South Africa, his family took a trip to Nacumera, an experience that changed his life. Visiting archeology site digging up Nacumeran dogmen, he became obsessed with the dogmen and began to study them. '''The NIMH experiments The NIMH Experiments were conducted on Rats, and other rodent like creatures who were discovered to be intelligent. Furries Furries are human subculture interested in and sometimes attracted to Moreauian Sapiens. The subculture started in the 1980s. Moreau Sapien Communities 'Celesteville-'''Ruled By Babar the elephant king (founded 1931) located near Chad '''Rhinoland-' an enemy to Celesteville 'Deep Hollow Country-' A collection of small towns in rural Massachusetts most populated by Moreau Sapiens with towns including Possum springs & Bright Harbour. An important piece of pop culture that comes from this area is band The Deep Hollow Hollerers '''The union of Sid Island & Katzeninsel-'''The twin islands in east Indian ocean make up a grand nation of caniods and Katzenfrau, they don't consider themselves Moreau sapiens, but most other Moreau Sapiens do, there's a train going between the islands. Of note is the caniod remake Inspector Spacetime, which is the first time a non-human actor played the Inspector '''Manor Farm-'''later annexed by Britain, during its heyday it had an eerie reassembled the soviet union founded by Podgy the pig later known as Old Major, he died. The farmer (allegedly Filip Filippovich Preobrazhensky) was abusive, resulting in an animalist revolution and a directorship happened Category:Creatures Category:Characters